kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diving In
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle experiences the new sensations of love and its pain, while Lori and Josh battle their own romantic woes. Synopsis Kyle is underwater in a pool with Amanda swimming towards him. Close enough to kiss him, she vanishes, and Kyle wakes up wondering whether his first dream was something he had previously experienced or a vision of future events. The next morning, Det. Breen questions Kyle on why he drew the strange symbol in pieces across his drawings, but Kyle says that's just the way he saw it. Lori, Josh and Kyle go to the pool, while Nicole and Stephen try to enroll Kyle for high school. The mysterious man in the red truck is seen resigning from a company to which he had dedicated ten years of service. The man's name is Thomas Foss. His security card matches the one found with the skeleton, and the symbol is the one Kyle drew. At the community swimming pool, Amanda is a lifeguard. Lori meets with her friend Hillary, and Josh attempts to persuade his sister to get the name and phone number of a girl at the pool. While they argue, Kyle jumps off the diving board and sinks. Amanda dives in to rescue him, and to Kyle it seems just like the dream as she swims underwater to him. Once they are out of the water, Kyle gets an erection, and people crowded around them start laughing. Back home, Stephen explains to Kyle what happened. Declan drops by the Trager house to ask Lori out to Jeff Preston's big back-to-school party that Friday. While Josh gives Kyle a pornographic magazine as a way to "handle the problem," Amanda appears at the front door to visit Kyle. She enters his room and notices many drawings of herself on his desk. When she turns around, she sees Kyle with Josh's magazine and quickly leaves, much to Kyle's confusion. Later, Josh gets Kyle signed up for swimming lessons to give more free time to Lori, who in turn gives Josh the information he wanted about Ashleigh Redmond. He attempts to call her, but hangs up from nervousness. Kyle receives swimming lessons from Amanda and learns very quickly. She explains that she didn't leave for being angry with Kyle over his drawings, and he tells her that he draws things as he sees them in his mind, but he couldn't seem to get her right: "Something seems to be missing." She asks him to visit her house so she can show him something. Nicole informs Stephen that Detective Breen hasn't found any known corporation with the symbol. She also is reluctant to send Kyle to public high school. Tom Foss goes home to his apartment to find Dennis Bunker, the personnel manager from the company, sitting in an armchair. He tells Foss that when he ran his keycard through the system to de-activate it, it didn't match his assignment, but did match the clearance for Prof. Kern, who has been missing. He has also found the files on Kyle that Foss took. He is clearly trying to blackmail Foss. During a second visit for the payment, Foss kills him. At Amanda's house, Kyle learns about drawing from feelings. As she shows Kyle some of her father's paintings, Amanda reveals that he died last year. Back in his room, understanding what about her had been missing, Kyle conveys how he feels in a very different style of drawing of Amanda. Josh actually calls Ashleigh, and they agree to meet at Preston's party. Lori slips a condom into her purse to take to the party. Josh persuades Kyle to go with them to the party by saying that Amanda will be there; Kyle agrees to go so he can give her the drawing. At the party, Ashleigh leads Josh into going "skinny dipping" in an outside hot tub, but they are discovered by the parents hosting the party. Lori leads Declan outside behind the shrubs and gives up her virginity to encourage Declan's interest in her, as Hillary, who has had her eye on Kyle, throws herself on him in a drunken state. Lori comes back very upset with herself and Declan, and forces her friend off of Kyle. To retaliate, Hillary reveals that she had told Declan to ask her out and mocks her for being "so easy." Later, however, Declan defends Lori when Preston comments on her. When Amanda finally comes in, Kyle is about to hand her the drawing, but Charlie Tanner arrives and greets her with a long kiss. Confused and hurt because he loves her, Kyle leaves the scene and drops his painting of her in the swimming pool. Lori and Josh join him with their similar feelings from the night's events. As Kyle says "Let's go home," it begins to rain. Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Recurring *Nicholas Lea as Tom Foss *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Kurt Max Runte as Det. Breen *Cory Monteith as Charlie Tanner *Malcolm Stewart as Bradford Hooper Appearing *Mackenzie Gray as Dennis Bunker *Merritt Patterson as Ashleigh Redmond *Andrew Francis as Jeff Preston *Heather Doerksen as Mrs. Preston *Derek Green as Mr. Preston *Sebastian Gacki as Lifeguard Trivia *When the man comes to blackmail Foss, we hear the door shut. After Foss breaks the man's neck and the camera pans to a medium front of Foss, the door is open behind him. *When Josh and Ashleigh are in the hot tub, the water is glassy smooth. A properly functioning jacuzzi would have bubbling water. The day of the shoot, though, the crew could not get the jets to work. This is discussed in the DVD commentary. 104 Category:Season 1 episodes